


Poslední vzkaz

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Poslední vzkaz

"Shinro, já..!"

"Teď nemám čas. Já a Celty jdeme.. Celty! Vypadáš úžasně!"

"Shinro!" vyhrkl Izaya, ale Shinra ukončil hovor. 

"Je nahoře!" ozvalo se.

Izayu zamrazilo. Rychle vytočil další číslo.

"No tak, Namie.. Já vím, že máš dovolenou, ale zvedni to.."

Nezvedla to.

Izaya tiše zakňučel a našel další číslo.

Kadotův telefon vyzváněl a z toho zvuku začal Izaya šílet.

"No tak, prosím.." Izaya zněl zoufale.

Nedovolal se.

Rychle si našel v seznamu Shikiho číslo.

V tu chvíli začali na dveře bouchat, při snaze je vyrazit.

Izaya sebou prudce trhl. Aniž by spustil pohled ze dveří, klikl na číslo a přiložil si telefon k uchu. 

Shiki-san je jeho poslední naděje.

"Ano?"

Izaya strnul. "Shizu-chan?"

"Bastarde! Co chceš tentokrát?!"

Izaya odtáhl pohled od dveří a víc se skryl.

"Co že jsi vždy tak naštvaný, Shizu-chan?" pousmál se Izaya. V duchu si přitom nadával, že vytočil špatné číslo.

"To ten tvůj hlas. Je otravný!"

Izaya se uchechtl.

"Co vlastně chceš?!" zavrčel Shizuo.

Izaya pohlédl na nebe. Shizuo mu rozhodně nepřijde pomoct. A teď už nejspíš stejně není čas.

Izaya si povzdechl. "Až bude vhodná doba, měl bys jí poznat.. Tak chci, aby jsi řekl Dotachinovi a Shinrovi, že je to v pořádku."

"Cože?" 

Izaya zaznamenal, že už nezní tak moc naštvaně.

"Prostě to udělej, Shizu-chan. Řekni jim to. A pokud potkáš Namie, tak té to řekni taky."

"Kdo je sakra Namie?"

"Moje sekretářka.." Izaya pohlédl z úkrytu na dveře, které se rozrazili. 

"Co to bylo?" zeptal se Shizuo.

Izaya se pousmál. "Nejspíš konec."

"Co..?"

"Mimochodem.. Díky, Shizuo."

"Huh..? Izayo, co se děje?"

Izayu překvapila náhlá starost v jeho hlase. 

"Promiň mi to." šeptl. 

 

*-*

 

"Ahoj, Shizuo. Dnes už po práci?"

Shizuo přikývl. "A co vy?"

Kadota se ohlídl na trojici přátel, která vystoupila z auta. "Řekli jsme si, že si zajdeme k Simonovi. Chceš jít s námi?"

Shizuo nad tím chvíli přemýšlel, ale nakonec zavrtěl hlavou.

"Tak snad příště." pousmál se Kyohei, než zamířil do Ruského sushi. Erika, Walker a Saburo byli hned za ním.

Shizuo chtěl zamířit domů, ale zarazil se, když ze Saburovi dodávky začal hrát telefon.

Váhal, zda nemá upozornit Kadotu, ale nakonec to zavrhl a vyrazil domů.

Dotyčný jistě zavolá později.

Byl na půl cesty domů, když mu začal v kapse brnět telefon.

Shizuo se zamračil na neznámé číslo, ale nakonec hovor přijal. 

"Ano?"

"... Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo se prudce zastavil, když uslyšel ten hlas. "Bastarde! Co chceš tentokrát?!" vyštěkl.

Všiml si, že lidé v okolí začali vyklízet prostor.

"Co že jsi vždy tak naštvaný, Shizu-chan?"

"To ten tvůj hlas. Je otravný." odsekl Shizuo.

Izaya se uchechtl. 

"Co vlastně chceš?!" zavrčel Shizuo.

Chvíli trvalo, než odpověděl. Začal s povzdechem, což Shizuu zmátlo.

"Až bude vhodná doba, měl bys jí poznat.. Tak chci, aby jsi řekl Dotachinovi a Shinrovi, že je to v pořádku."

Shizuo se zamyšleně zamračil. Vůbec se mu nelíbila změna v Izayově hlase.

"Cože?"

"Prostě to udělej, Shizu-chan. Řekni jim to. A pokud potkáš Namie, tak té to řekni taky."

Shizuo se snažil vzpomenout, ale nakonec to vzdal. "Kdo je sakra Namie?"

"Moje sekretářka."

Shizuo se chtěl zeptat, odkdy má sekretářku, ale z telefonu se ozval jakýsi hlasitý zvuk.

"Co to bylo?" zeptal se vážně.

"Nejspíš konec."

"Co..?"

"Mimochodem. Díky, Shizuo."

Shizuo se zarazil. "C..? Izaya, co se děje?" zeptal se starostlivě.

"Promiň mi to." šeptl Izaya.

"Co je to sakra s te..?"

Shizuovu otázku přerušil výstřel. 

Na chvíli nastalo ticho.

"Izayo? Izayo!" vyštěkl Shizuo.

"Haló?"

Shizuo se zarazil. "Kdo je to? Kde je Izaya?!"

"Orihara? Když půjdete na hranice Shinjuka, tak ho najdete."

Hlas v telefonu byl otravný a nepříjemný, ale Shizuo ho poslechl. Rychle zamířil k Shinjuku.

"Kdo jste?!" zavrčel Shizuo.

Hlas se místo odpovědi rozesmál a ukončil hovor.

Shizuo se rozběhl.

 

*-*

 

Shizuo si nebyl jistý tím kam přesně má jí, když ale byl na místě, tak si přál, aby se byl býval spletl.

Tenhle obrázek už z hlavy nikdy nedostane.

 

 

Shizuo stál na chodníku a rozhlížel se. Izayu nikde neviděl a tak přemýšlel kam se vydat, když se ozval ženský křik.

Blondýna zírala kamsi nahoru.

Shizuo zvedl hlavu tím směrem a strnul.

Na jedné z vyšších budov stáli dvě osoby a bez sebemenšího zaváhání shodili přes okraj třetí osobu.

Bylo to vysoko, ale tu černou látku by Shizuo poznal všude.

Shizuo se nedokázal pohnout, když ho shodili. Jen stál a zíral na Izayovo tělo, které padalo dolů.

I poté co dopadlo na zem nebyl Shizuo schopen pohybu.

Nebyl schopen ničeho.

 

*-*

 

(...)

V tichosti se vydali pryč. Po chvíli už tam stáli jen ti čtyři, ale ani jeden z nich dlouho nepromluvil. 

"Takový krásný den." prolomil ticho Shinra.

"Vůbec si ho nezaslouží." zamumlala Namie. 

Shizuo se pousmál. "Vystihla jste to přesně."

"Ale no tak, lidi.." přerušil je Kadota.

Nastalo další ticho.

"Ale je to dobře." ozval se opět Shinra. "Nechtěl bych tady stát v dešti."

Namie a Shizuo mu dali za pravdu.

"Lidi... Byl to sice Izaya, ale i on si zaslouží trochu úcty." řekl Kyohei. 

"Ne.."

"Ne, ani ne." 

"No nebyl zrovna dokonalý, " uznal Kadota. ".., ale o mrtvých se má mluvit jen v dobrém."

Opět další ticho.

"Ten den.. volal mi." prohodil Kadota. "Ale já u sebe neměl telefon."

Shizuu bodlo u srdce, když to vyslovil.

"Já ho u sebe měla.. ale nechtěla jsem s ním mluvit, takže jsem to nezvedala." přiznala Namie.

Shinra si povzdechl. "Já mu to zvedl. Ale hned jsem to položil, aniž bych ho nechal mluvit.."

Shizuovi se v tu chvíli vybavili Izayova slova.

"Cítím se hloupě." zamumlal Kadota.

"To je v pořádku." zamumlal Shizuo.

"Nemyslím si, že je.."

"Izaya to říkal. Chtěl, ať vám to vzkážu.." začal vysvětlovat Shizuo. "Zvedl jsem mu telefon, ale myslím, že chtěl volat někomu jinému. Mám vám třem vzkázat, že je to v pořádku."

Všichni tři pohlédli na Shizuu.

"Necítím se o nic líp. Právě naopak." řekl tiše Kadota a opět pohlédl na čerstvý hrob.

"Jak já ho nesnáším."  povzdechla si Namie.

Nastalo další ticho. Tentokrát dlouhé a opravdu tíživé.

Nikdo z nich se nepodíval na přicházející Celty a Eriku.

"Je čas.." ozvala se Erika.

 **[Mairu a Kururi už chtějí jít]** informovala Celty.

"Jistě." řekl sklesle Shinra.

"Nezapomeňte, že je to v pořádku." ozval se Shizuo.

Dál už nemluvili. Opustili Izayův hrob a zamířili k ostatním.

 

 

Shizuo splnil Izayovo přání. Předal vzkaz těm třem.

Byl si víc než jistý, že si to ti tři odpustí. Do roka nebo o trochu později. 

Ale co Shizuo? On odpuštění nedostal.

V hlavě stále dokola uvažoval, co by se změnilo, kdyby upozornil Kadotu na zvonící telefon.

Jistě, nemuselo by se změnit nic, ale na druhou stranu... Třeba by teď Izaya ještě žil.

Ne, že by ho měl Shizuo rád či co. Stále ho ze srdce nenáviděl, ale tohle si nejspíš nikdy neodpustí.

 


End file.
